Me, a Mermaid?
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Naruto works at a cafe and a rich man known as Sasuke Uchiha, the pervert that always watches him claims to know his secret, but what is that secret? Warnings: Yaoi. - MalexMale. 4-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but I own the plot does that count? o.O Song: So High - Jay Sean!

_Usami-sensei: This will probably be fast pace and only a 4 shot. It was going to be a 1 shot, but I changed it ^0^ This is my first fantasy-type story so be nice TT~TT I just remembered I wrote this story down a while ago and when I was little I was fascinated with mermaids so I wanted to do one like this! _

_Warnings: **Yaoi. MalexMale (so click the back button if you don't like!). **_

* * *

_-Amai-Cafe-_

It was peaceful and a song played low in the background through the speakers in the place.

_'Somebody Shot Me, Ah... Now I'm Never Gonna Feel The Same. Its Really Got Me, Ah... And Its Running Off Through My Veins, since Then I Can Feels My Heart Start Beating Out Of Time. When The Room Keeps Spinning In My Mind_  
_ There's A Smoke Machine Inside My Eyes, It's Controlled Long Time Ago__.'_

A blond trotted down the aisle towards a certain black haired with a scowl on his face. He was dressed clad in a white dress shirt tucked into black slacks, shoes and a waist apron was tied around his back. He stopped at the booth the man sat in with a smirk on his face and his lips twitched into a forced smile as he held a pot of coffee in his hand.

"Here you go, Uchiha-san. Another round of coffee, and if you don't mind me asking.. when will you get off your ass and get back to work?" He gritted passed his clenched teeth and the man glanced at him with a sinister grin and onyx eyes. He was a gorgeous with jet-black hair, bangs framing his face evenly, creamy pale skin, his toned body dressed clad in a suit and shoes along with a sex-deep voice.

He held out his cup as the blond poured the black liquid into his glass cup, the aroma entering his nose and smiled inwardly. "I don't have to be back at work for tonight, but thank you for taking interest in me." The Uchiha winked and the blond frowned.

"Taking interest? I only want you to get the hell out." He spat out, holding the pot in his hand and the raven arched an eyebrow at that statement.

"Let me take you on a date and bang you in the back seat of my car, then I'll stop coming here everyday." He stated, smoothly and the other man growled.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to date a rich snob, ugh, I'd rather date your brother." He sneered and the man's eyes narrowed at that comment. "And anyway, Uchiha-san, don't you date boys and dump them after a _good time_? No thank you." He waved him off.

"For the millionth time, call me Sasuke and, that's not true." His lips sipped down some coffee and the blond folded his arms across his chest. "Afraid of being hurt my dear Naru-chan?" He cooed, childishly and Naruto laughed lightly, shrugging his shoulders.

"You wish. I honestly don't have time for spoiled brats." He replied, curtly and the Uchiha sighed to himself. Damn. Would this guy just fall for him like everybody else, but it was hot chasing someone who was hard to get.

Naruto was the most beautiful person he had ever met. He had golden messy hair that fell around his face, ocean blue eyes that shimmered strikingly, natural tan skin and whisker like birth marks on his cheeks. His smile always brightened his day and his voice made him hard with every laugh, giggle, tease and speech.

He had known him for a while. One day he got off from work to have a cup of coffee at his favorite café and his eyes spotted a golden haired blond working there. One time he even brought Itachi who happened to be very _acquainted_ with Naruto's older brother, but let's not get into that.

Naruto pursed his lips and glared at the Uchiha. "Ya know, you can't just come around here anytime you want to harass me and-!" Someone that walked by bumped him and he spilled coffee on his apron and pants, it gradually soaking through the material. Sasuke snickered a little and turned his head, trying to hold his laugh in. "What the fuck, dude?!" He screeched, whipping around and it was a pretty woman.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, young man! I was walking and I didn't see you! Sorry!" She responded frantically, grabbing a napkin off an empty table near by and handing it to him; the blond smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"It's fine. If this Teme wasn't distracting me I wouldn't have been in the way." He said and the woman blushed a little. The raven exhaled his breath and glanced at the blond. After a few minutes of persuading the lady that everything would be fine, he looked at Sasuke and the man smirked.

"Need help with that stain? I'll can get you out of those trousers in a flash."

Naruto put the pot down and nudged his head with a slender finger. "No. I'm gonna go get cleaned up in the back and you better be gone by the time I get back." His eyes narrowed before he turned on his heels to walk away, but before that he felt a hand smack his bottom. His face burned a deep shade of red and he tightened his fist. 'No, Naruto. You don't need to lose this job as well.' His eyebrow twitched and he sent the man a death glare before storming away.

Sasuke made sure to watch his ass as he walked away. It was so cute and the perfect size. Folding his hand under his chin, he turned his gaze out the window beside him and exhaled deeply. He was bored with life and he needed something exciting in it, the blond being the perfect choice of entrainment for him and keeping him for getting laid was stressful. He liked him that much.

* * *

The sky was dark that night and city lights lit up the street as cars sped by. Sasuke strolled up to his car with his briefcase and unlocked the vehicle doors with his keys before getting in and pulling the seat buckle across his chest, snapping it in. After putting his keys in the ignition, he leaned his chin on the steering wheel, taking relaxing breaths. Naruto hadn't come back out after the whole spilling incident so he was bored yet again.

His eyes watched pedestrians walk by before he noticed a slim blond walking out the café, dressed in tight pants, a black shirt and heading home for the day. Well that's what he thought. He didn't want to seem like a stalker, but he started up his car and began to follow the man; Naruto seemed to be a little cautious, taking quick glances to make sure nobody was following him Sasuke presumed.

The Uchiha was going to stop and ask the blond if he wanted a ride home, but the blond began to trail off towards the beach. He stealthfully watched the blond in his car as he followed, but slowly. He didn't want to give himself away.

"What the hell is that Dobe doing? I doubt he lives around here." He scoffed, parking his car when the blond walked off after looking around into a forest side by the beach. Nobody ever walked through that creepy place, so what was he doing?

He got out his car and shut the door. Putting his hands in his pockets he strolled into the forest, stepping on branches and twigs that littered the ground along with leaves and dirt. 'Fuck. My shoes.' He cussed, frowning in disgust while trying to keep sight of the blond mop of hair that he could see in the darkness.

As he came to the end of the trees it opened up into a beautiful part of the ocean and his eyes looked in awe at the open space. The crystal clear water rippled with small waves, the moon shined in the sky and the water glistened, reflecting the light as a cold breeze blew. A sand wall had built up by the water and his eyes widened when he saw the naked blond dive in, gracefully and after the water splashed he saw a long beautiful tail flaring out into a fin at the end smack into the water. Wait. TAIL?!

Sasuke leaned up against a tree, feeling himself about to pass out from overwhelming shock. 'Mermaid? But wait, mermaids don't exist! I must be seeing things!' He tried to convince himself and looked over again. With the clear blue water, he could defiantly see a tail as the blond swam around carefree.

The raven gulped and quickly turned on his heels, rushing back to his car and taking off home. He was freaked out at most and his palms were sweaty; this had to be a bad dream or maybe a good one? He didn't know, he just needed to get home and rest.

* * *

Naruto panted, walking through the forest after having a goodnight swim. It was time to head home now and his hair was frizzy from the water.

After making it home to his house that he shared with brother, he stepped in and paced through the living room.

"Kyuu, I'm home!" He announced and he heard a stuffed grumble from the kitchen. He grinned, making his way through the living room where the Tv had been on and pushed the through the two doors before entering the kitchen where he found his brother eating salt out the container.

"Where were you?" His brother questioned, pouring more into his mouth and then setting the container down on the counter top.

Naruto laughed and put his backpack down on the floor. "I went for a swim."

Kyuubi has long waist length hair with bangs framing his face, his eyes were emerald green and he had a slim yet curvy frame with pale skin. "Did you go visit father?" The redhead asked, arching a brow and the blond shook his head.

"No! Of course not, if I go back down there he'll only make me marry some stuck up princess. I'll pass." He grabbed the container of salt and poured a mouth full into his cavern, sucking it down slowly. "So, how are things going with that _human_?"

The redhead flipped his hair away from his face and pursed his pouty, supple lips.

"That human happens to be my boyfriend, Itachi. And everything is going fine. He's so different from those other water brains that dad worries about me dating." Kyuubi drawled, walking out the kitchen with his little brother pacing behind him.

Naruto then pouted, flopping down on the sofa. "…Aw ..I wish I had someone like that."

"You better not start dating his lecherous brother either! That fucker always tries to get in your pants and there's no way I'm letting that happened." His brother scolded, glaring sternly and Naruto furrowed his brows.

"Hell no! Why would I?"

Kyuubi waved him off and sat on the arm of the sofa. "Oh come on, he's been trying so hard. I won't be surprised if you end up liking him and start fucking him all times of the day." He nudged his arm and the blond yawned.

"I won't. What about you and Itachi-san? Do you two and how does that work?" He huffed out.

"Well… yeah. I'm telling you it is amazing, the best sensation ever!" Kyuubi boasted, standing to his feet and walking in front of his little brother. "You see?" He turned and wagged his tush in front of the smaller male. "It all happens back there, ah, the erotic things he's done to me." He moaned, smirking and Naruto rolled his eyes, getting up.

"Didn't need to know all that." He muttered, making his way towards the stair case and the redhead cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't want dinner?"

"No. I'll pass." Naruto replied, running up the stairs and Kyuubi shrugged causally.

Naruto and Kyuubi are mermen who escaped from an under sea palace because of their strict father. They both decided to live on their own and get jobs after finding out they could turn into humans and lose their tails when out of water; during that time Kyuubi was rather lost in the world, but he met a man who helped him through how the world operated.

He ran into a certain at the mall one day while wandering around aimlessly and Itachi thought maybe he was a tourist so he decided to help him around, seeing such a pretty thing. Soon they ended up liking each other and after a year of being in a relationship, the redhead told him what he _was._ The Uchiha didn't seem shocked, actually intrigued; even still, he was sworn to secrecy.

Kyuubi flopped down on the sofa and pulled his cell out his pocket. If it was anything he learned about being on land was he couldn't live without internet and of course his cell phone. It had been 3 years. He kind of didn't want to go back home, but he did miss his family. He held the cell up to his ear and smiled when a voice answered.

"Hello, Kyuubi. How is my little feisty kitten?"

The redhead blushed, lacing his fingers through his hair. "I want to have sex again." He whined, pouting his lips and the man chuckled.

"Greedy are we?"

Kyuubi pursed his lips. "If felt amazing. Yesterday was the best night ever! Can I come over and maybe…"

"You little bad boy, Oh! I almost forgot. Did Naruto-kun go for a swim today?"

The redhead looked confused, lying back on the sofa. "Yeah, tonight. Why?"

He heard the man sigh and tilted his lips, curiously. "Sasuke saw him tonight. He came home rambling about it, but I told him he was crazy and to go to bed." He stated and Kyuubi had a worried look on his face. "Don't worry I'm sure Sasuke will forget about it soon, but about us, I'll drop by when Naruto's asleep, okay?"

"I'll already be stripped naked and waiting, so hurry baby." He whispered seductively and Itachi let out a breathy groan.

"God, Kyuubi, why do you do this to me?" The redhead laughed, teasingly. The man sounded like he had an erection already.

* * *

_Amai-Cafe_

Naruto rolled his eyes trotting down the aisle between tables after serving other customers in the café the next day during the afternoon. His blue eyes spotted the Uchiha planted at the same table and looking at him with an odd look on his face.

"You here again?" He scoffed out, cocking a brow as he placed a hand on his hip and stood by the table.

Sasuke's heart felt like it would jump out his chest. He was kind of scared; Naruto was a mermaid right? But wait, maybe he was seeing things or maybe he wasn't. Oh dammit he wasn't sure!

A wicked grin curved on his lips and he picked up his cup of water that was on the table. "Naruto?"

The blond tilted his head to the side, curiously. "Huh?"

The raven then stood up, pacing up to him and yanked on the waist part of the shorter male's slacks. "Ah! What the hell?!" He shrieked, getting weird looks from others and the man dumped cold water down his pants, a blank stare in his dark eyes. "What the hell is the matter with you, asshole?" He punched the pale man in the face and Sasuke stumbled backwards.

He rubbed his abused jaw and winced, quirking an eyebrow. He… didn't change into the mermaid like he thought he would?

"...I had to because I know your secret."

"What are you talking about, Teme?"

"I know about you."

Naruto blushed, his head steaming furious smoke as he clenched his fist. "And you wonder why I won't date you! You're unbelievable." Naruto turned on his heels and stormed away from the Uchiha towards the back.

Sasuke stood there rubbing his chin. Why didn't he change? Damn. Maybe he was losing his mind; was his boredom that bad?

He then fixed his suit tie and headed out the café, pushing through the glass door. 'I'll go again tonight to see if it's true.' Sasuke told himself, making note to take a picture so he would know for sure.

* * *

_Night_

Sasuke was still a little uneasy about the whole situation, but later that night he decided to follow Naruto to that place again. The blue eyed male had been swimming for a while now and Sasuke still stood by the trees after the blond dived in the water, he was still kind of creeped out; after gulping, he then slowly strolled over to the water side and kneeled down in the sand that covered the ground, not caring about how dirty his slacks got and looked into the water, smirking. He could faintly see a body gracefully speeding through the waves and a long tale flaring out in the blue water.

'Perfect.' He snapped a picture after pulling out his cell phone and stuffed it back in his pocket, quickly.

He sat down, folding his legs at the edge and pondered how Naruto could stay under so long; suddenly the blond swam up to the edge and his head came up out the water, startling Sasuke.

"Wooh~." Wiping his hands over his eyes, he took a deep breath and then opened his eyes, locking his gaze on Sasuke Uchiha and blinking a few times.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!-" He screamed, his golden locks slicking around his face and his blue eyes glimmered as he tried to dive his tail deeper under the water.

"Well, well, isn't this interesting." Sasuke snorted, smartly. "If I'm not mistaken that is a tail, Mermaid." He had a daring look in his eyes and the blond was horrified. Oh shit! Someone found out!

"S-Sasuke- it's not- I'm not-"

"Go out with me and I'll keep this little secret of yours." He vaunted, staring at the blond and Naruto blinked, dumfounded at the raven's reaction.

"What? No!"

"Don't and I'll tell." He smiled, teasingly and Naruto whimpered, lowering his head.

"How did you find out?"

"I simply followed you. You're not very good at keeping a low profile, and I have to admit I was very shocked to find out you were a mermaid."

Naruto took a deep breath, rolling his eyes. "The correct term is Merman."

The raven shrugged. "So, um, you're really that kind of.. creature?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly. He didn't know if he could trust this man, but what was he supposed to do? "Leave me alone for a while, I'm swimming." He moved his arms in circles in the deep water and his tail flipped out the water, flicking the raven with some.

"...Your finger nails?" The man gazed at the man in the water and Naruto had a confused look on his face, glancing at his nails. "The color." His dark eyes watched the blond's finger nails change from red, blue, green and orange.

"Oh yeah. They do that when I'm in the water, it's normal." He grinned, sheepishly.

"Normal? Like hell it's normal." He mumbled, his eyes trailing to the blond's tail moving around in the water and Naruto smiled, twirling some strands of hair around his finger.

"Rude." He uttered, pouting his lips.

Sasuke jerked in surprise, noticing he dazed off. "What?"

Naruto gazed at him with alluring blue eyes. "You were staring at my tail."

"Was not."

"I saw you." He murmured and the man tried to compose himself. "Do you…" Sasuke arched an eyebrow, staring at the blond's lips, wanting to kiss them. "Want to touch it?" He coaxed, glinting his eyes. "It's okay, it won't bite."

The man hesitantly leaned over the edge. "Are you sure you're not evil or something?" He inquired, scowling and Naruto laughed, shaking his head.

"A-aha! No. I'm a merman. I don't want to eat you." He purred, the end of his tail curving up out the water and towards the Uchiha's reaching hand. It was a beautiful tail. A mix of blue, gold and red scales and fin glistening with water before his eyes. His pale fingers dipped into the water and touched the extending, fish part of the blond before he frowned, pulling his hand back quickly.

"Ugh. It's slimy. Gross." He grumbled, rubbing his hand on his white dress shirt and the blond giggled, flipping over in the water.

"I rub it with jellyfish and kelp six times a day."

"Where do you find the time?"

"I have my ways." He laced his slender fingers through his hair. "You wanna see something?" He smiled and Sasuke arched a brow.

"Hn."

Naruto pointed a slender finger towards the water, concentrating and forming the cold water into a ball, willingly and without hands touching it; Sasuke stared with wide eyes, leaning forward, completely mesmerized by what he was seeing. He watched the ball of water float towards his face and the blond stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth, narrowing his eyes. "Teme." He spat out, clenching his hand into an almost fist and the water jet-blasted the man in the face. "That's for pouring water down my pants."

Sasuke closed his eyes, wiping his hand down his wet face and nodded. "I deserve that. ...So, you're a mermaid, right?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, offensively. "Merman." He corrected.

"That coffee got spilled on you yesterday and the water today? You didn't grow a tail."

Naruto folded his arms across his chest, skeptically. "Uh, this isn't a tv show or a movie, I don't grow a tail because of a little liquid. I have to be in at least a pool of water, like a bathtub full." He explained, waving his hand around and the man nodded in understanding.

"So do we have a deal?" Sasuke stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You still want to date me even though I'm, like, half fish?" He puffed out his cheeks.

"You're hot though, and that tail is even more beautiful." He continued to stare at the fin arching up out the water.

Naruto had an unsure expression plastering his face and tapped his finger on his chin. "Fine, I will go out with you, but I'm not going to like you." He hissed in irritation and the man kneeled down, smirking.

"Oh don't worry. You'll _love_ me." He leered, his dark eyes narrowing.

Naruto blushed slightly, furrowing his brows. "We'll see about that." He glared at the Uchiha with fierce blue eyes.

**_..._**

**_~TBC~_**

* * *

_Usami-sensei: I was reading a merman-yaoi-manga and this came to mind. Do you like it? Should I continue?_ _This will be a 4 shot remember,_ _review please!_


End file.
